Friends Never Say Goodbye
by Nightsailer
Summary: Kenshin searches for his calling in life. But will he find it, or will he be lost in his memories forever?
1. Old Memories Seldom Fade

iThis is dedicated to my BFF Sano. Thanks for everything and all the good times we've had, and NEVER EVER change or I'll cut your head of with the Zanbatou! This is also for my BFF SD. We'll be there for each other forever and ever! Also for Bakura, who has been there for me countless times and has never gotten mad at anything I've had to say. For Trissie, who keeps me in high spirits and holds us all together. For Shura, who was my best friend when the rest of the world forgot about me. Thanks to all of you, and this fic is about all of us in general. I'm sure you'll see the similarities!!/ip

"Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken!" Ayame and Suzume's tiny voices floated down the hall to Kenshin's bedroom. The two girls were charging down the hall laughing about their new discovery. Kenshin sat up in bed and stretched with a smile. He caught a glimpse of the sun filtering through the slitted opening in the doorway.br

"Uncle Ken! Come play with us!" Ayame, the elder sister, said.br

"Yes, Uncle Ken! Play!" Came the complimentary echo of Suzume, who always copied what her older sister said. They both tugged on Kenshin's hands yelling for him to get up.br

"Alright alright!" Kenshin laughed. He got up and walked out of the room with the two girls holding one hand each.br

A form lurked up from behind in the room. "Hey Kenshin," said Sanosuke. Kenshin turned around and smiled once again at his friend.br

"Hello, Sano. Up early, I see?"br

"Yeah." Sanosuke spat out the fish bone he had been chewing on. "Kaoru said to help Yahiko with his new sword. The kid shouldn't handle a fly-swatter, let alone a blade. He nearly killed himself."br

"He's coming along," was Kenshin's only reply. Yahiko was walking around the corner.br

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked suspiciously.br

"Nothing. Sano was just saying how poor a job you did earlier, that's all." Kaoru was grinning as she stepped out from her room.br

"That's not funny, Sanosuke! I'm doing just fine, for your information!" Yahiko jumped up on Sanosuke's back and started pulling his hair.br

"Hey! Get off of me, you brat!" Sanosuke flipped Yahiko onto the floor. "KAORU!" He screamed.br

"I'll be going now!" Kaoru grabbed Kenshin and yanked him out the door.br

"YAY! UNCLE KEN IS GOING TO PLAY WITH US!" The two girls shouted happily.br

"Now what was it you girls wanted to show me?" Kenshin asked.br

"Oh yeah! Over here, Uncle Ken!" Ayame ran over to the hole under the house. Inside was a litter of puppies, only a couple weeks old. "Aren't they cute?!" Ayame was jumping up and down. Her little sister joined in, echoing as usual. "Yes, cute!"br

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke's voice rang out from the house like a shot. "Your girlfriend's an idiot!"br

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kaoru whirled around. Her face was one of utter anger. "SANOSUKE SAGARA! YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT SO I CAN KICK IT ALL THE WAY TO NEW MEXICO!"br

Kenshin shook his head and bent to stroke one of the puppies while Kaoru chased Sanosuke around the house. It wasn't the first time someone had called Kaoru his girlfriend, and it wouldn't be the last. He knew they were just friends, so that was all that mattered.br

"Whatcha got there, Kenshin?" Sanosuke had lost Kaoru back at the last turn. She was still looking for him in the house. "Puppies?"br

"Yes, that they are, Sano. Ayame and Suzume found them earlier."br

"I see." Sanosuke picked up one of them and examined it.br

"Can we keep them, Uncle Ken? Please!" "Yes keep!" Ayame and Suzume were jumping up and down with a puppy each.br

"I'd say you'd have to ask Miss Kaoru, that I do," Kenshin replied with a smile. The little duo raced to find Kaoru. Once they were out of earshot, Sanosuke leaned over to Kenshin and whispered, "The day Kaoru lets them keep a bunch of puppies is the day all hell breaks loose."br

"Yes, but they still have a remote chance," Kenshin laughed. "Miss Kaoru would have to admit, they are a cute bunch."br

"Whatever you say." Sanosuke plucked a piece of grass and chewed the end thoughtfully.br

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kenshin warned.br

Sanosuke looked up. "Why not? I chew grass all the time."br

Kenshin laughed nervously. "Because that's the puppies'...um..."br

"Bathroom spot," Yahiko finished, stepping out the door onto the porch and grinning at Sanosuke.br

Sanousuke's eyes went wide and he spat the grass out onto the ground. "KENSHIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?!" He clenched his fists.br

Kenshin backed up fast, so fast that one of the puppies had to roll away just in time to avoid being squashed. "I did, Sano. You KNOW I did."br

Yahiko jumped down off the porch. "Want me to bite him?"br

Sanosuke dropped his fist and muttered something about idiots then walked into the house. Yahiko picked up one of the puppies and stroked its soft head. "I hope Kaoru lets the girls keep these. They're so cute! I'm gonna go ask her." Yahiko opened the door and took the puppy in to ask Kaoru.br

Kenshin was alone again. He decided to count the puppies. The less there were, the more likely Kaoru was to let them keep them. i9,/i he finished. iOh, ten, can't forget the one Yahiko has.../i He stood up and stretched. There was so much to do that day. Kaoru had assigned chores that morning, claiming that they should stop being free loaders and actually do something for a change. iLet's see, I have to do the laundry, then wax the floors, then pick apples.../ibr

"Kenshin?" Kaoru padded lightly down the porch steps. "Yahiko said you found some puppies..."br

Kenshin smiled. "Oh no, that wasn't me, it was Ayame and Suzume. They were so excited. Will you let them keep them?"br

Kaoru sighed. "Well, I HAVE been promising them a pet for a long time, so...well...ok. But on one condition."br

"Wait. Everyone needs to hear this." He walked into the house and rounded everyone up. "Miss Kaoru said that you can keep the puppies. BUT-" He raised his voice as Yahiko, Suzume, and Ayame all cheered-- "she has a condition. Go ahead, Miss Kaoru."br

"It's not my responsibility to take care of them. Yahiko, you and the girls will take turns feeding and washing them. I think their mother was killed a couple days ago for trying to break into a chicken coop. Sanosuke, Kenshin, you two will guard them at night for at least a month-"br

"WHAT?!" Sanosuke screamed. "I DON'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP AS IT IS!"br

Kaoru looked unfazed. "Maybe you WOULD if you wouldn't go gambling every night. So like I was saying, Sanosuke and Kenshin will watch them at night. I'll get the food for them."br

"ALL RIGHT!" Screamed Yahiko, Suzume, and Ayame. They all ran up and hugged Kaoru simultaneously.br

"Ok ok ok ok, you're welcome, so go do your chores. Yahiko, you stay here. I want you to feed this to the puppies." She handed him a side of beef. "I have to go teach my classes. We've gotten a lot of new students since people learned the Battousai was staying here!" She beamed at Kenshin.br

Kenshin looked away. "Miss Kaoru, please don't call me the Battousai."br

Kaoru clamped her hands over her mouth. "Oops..."br

Sanosuke smacked her on the back. "Good going, Missie."br

"Nono, it's quite alright," Kenshin smiled. "I just prefer not to talk about my past, that's all."br

Kaoru laughed nervously. "OK, everyone, CHORE TIME NOW!" Everyone took off in different directions.p

center***/centerp

"Why do iI/i have to do the dishes?" Sanosuke complained from over at the sink.br

"Because you dirty most of them," Kenshin replied. He pulled one of Yahiko's shirts from the pile and scrubbed it clean.br

"But it's idisgusting/i," he muttered, scraping chicken bones from a crusty plate.br

"Then maybe you should try cleaning them right after you eat off them."br

"But I don't have time!"br

"Sure you do. It only takes a few extra seconds. Everyone ELSE cleans their plates after they eat, even Ayame and Suzume, and they're only little girls."br

"HI UNCLE KEN!" Ayame came into the room holding fresh flowers. She tried to reach the vase on the table, but wasn't tall enough.br

"Hello, Ayame. Need some help?"br

The little girl nodded. Kenshin dried his hands on his kimono and lifted her up to the table. She took the old flowers out and put new ones in. "Thanks Uncle Ken!" She ran out of the room.br

"So, Sano, what chores did Miss Kaoru assign to you?" Kenshin asked, going back to the laundry.br

Sano snorted. "I have to do the dishes, serve as a a href=" bag/a (click here to see how he looks) in the dojo, and weed the garden. What do YOU have to do?"br

"I have to do the laundry, wax the floors, then pick the apples."br

Sanosuke turned back to the dishes. "Feh. You get all the easy stuff."br

"Hello boys!" Kaoru came in with the shopping. "I want you to put these away after you're done with what you're doing. Kenshin, did you get the apples yet?"br

"Sorry, Miss Kaoru, I've been busy with the laundry. I was going to do that last. But I DID wax the floors."br

"Good. Sanosuke, what have you gotten done?"br

Kenshin hid a smile. Sanosuke had just started with the dishes after a long "meditation time". "Meditation time" usually meant gambling in the town. He listened closely to see how Sano would get out of this one.br

Sano looked at Kenshin for ideas. Kenshin purposely looked down at the laundry. "Um...I've done the dishes..."br

"Is that all?" Kaoru looked at him suspiciously.br

"I...um..."br

"You'd better have a very good excuse for this."br

"He was helping me wax the floor," Kenshin said. "Thanks to him I got it done a lot faster."br

Kaoru looked at Sanosuke. "That was uncharacteristically nice of you. Oh well. You'd better get it done or no dinner." She walked out.br

As soon as she was out of earshot, Kenshin elbowed Sanosuke. "You owe me big time. Next week, YOU wax the floor."br

"Hmph. Fine." Sanosuke turned back to the dishes.br

"Not even a thank you?" Kenshin asked. "Maybe I'll go tell Miss Kaoru what you were REALLY doing..."br

Sanosuke whirled around. "You wouldn't! All because I didn't say thank you?!" But Kenshin was already walking out of the room. "KENSHIN COME BACK!"br

"Oh, Miss Kaoruuuuuuuuu..." Kenshin called in a singsongy voice. He heard her lecturing Yahiko.br

"Yahiko, I don't think the puppies like to be poked with a stick. Stop it! Oh, yes Kenshin?"br

"NO KENSHIN DON'T TELL HER!" Sanosuke tore down the hall.br

"Tell me what?" Kaoru looked at him.br

Kenshin laughed. "I didn't say a word, Sano."br

Sanosuke growled. Kaoru shrugged, decided it was something she didn't want to hear, then took the puppy away from Yahiko. "Kenshin, could you watch the puppies tonight? I think Sano must be exhausted from all that gambling."br

Everyone laughed as Sano turned bright red.p

***

p

Later than night, Kenshin sat outside under the stars, guarding the puppies from any wild animals that might try to attack them. So far there had only been one attempt. A fox had slunk out from behind the bushes and eyed the litter hungrily, but Kenshin had thrown a stick and it took off again. He sighed and put his head back against the wall of the house. iThe stars look so beautiful tonight.../i he thought sleepily. His eyelids started to droop and he yawned. "Gotta stay awake..." He murmured. He twirled a strand of ruby hair around his finger, then his chin slid forward onto his chest.br

"Kenshin, you can't go to sleep yet, it's barely past midnight!" Kaoru was standing on the porch, a candle flickering in the twilight. She stepped lightly down off the last step and settled down on the ground beside Kenshin.br

"Miss Kaoru, what are you doing up?"br

"I thought I would check on you. I didn't want you to be lonely, out here all by yourself." She smiled and looked sheepishly down at the ground.br

"Thank you, but I think I'm fine. You should get some rest." Kenshin took a puppy out and stroked it.br

Kaoru laid her hand on Kenshin's. "Kenshin, why do you insist on being alone so much? You don't have to be a wanderer anymore!"br

Kenshin turned and looked at her. "Miss Kaoru..." He took her hand and set it in her lap. "I am a wanderer. It's just who I am, and who I'll always be. I can't stay in one place for too long, I'll...I'll...I'LL HURT SOMEONE!" Kenshin put his head in his hands, hiding the tears that had just fallen.br

Kaoru sat in silent shock. "You? Hurt someone? But you don't kill!"br

"You're forgetting my past," Kenshin said quietly. He put the puppy that was in his lap back in the hole.br

"What about it? You've put it completely behind you!"br

Kenshin smiled sadly. "Yes, it's true I HAVE put most of it behind me..."br

Kaoru put her arms around his waist. "Kenshin, don't do this to yourself... I can't stand seeing the one I lo-"br

"NO!" Kenshin shook out of her embrace. "I won't let that happen again!"br

Kaoru looked stunned. "Let...iwhat/i...happen again?"br

Kenshin put his hand against the wall. "Well, let me tell you a story. A story of a time before the peace of the Meiji Government." He closed his eyes, and released the formerly silent remnants of his past... and deepest secret.p

i"A long time ago, before I gave my vow never to kill again, I was an assassin for the government. A manslayer. It was my lot to take on certain..."jobs"...for any politician currently in command. So I was a cold hearted killer for many a year. That is, until I met HER...br

A young girl named Tomoe stepped into the tavern I was staying in one night. She was alone at a table, and I didn't pay her much heed until some drunkards started harassing her. For some reason, I just had to step in. I beat them off and asked her for her name.br

After that we met several times, all by accident. I was beginning to grow soft towards her, and always wanted to take her hand and stroke it, and ask her to be mine...So one day I did, and she accepted. It was the happiest day of my entire existence, which had been turmoil and bloodshed from the beginning.br

But on the day before the wedding, we were attacked by a rebellious manslayer and his allies. He had loved Miss Tomoe from afar, and he wasn't going to give her to me easily. We were forced to fight to the best of our abilities. I beat off the manslayer and struck the final blow, then went to find Miss Tomoe. I found her. Oh, did I find her alright. She had been killed in the fray, by MY sword. There was no mistaking it, for the way the strokes were executed left no doubt. I had killed my own fiancee.br

So there and then, as my tears fell meaningless on her blood-ridden face, I swore never to kill again. And I kissed her for the first time, the first sign of emotion I had expressed for a long time. In fact, the memory of ever NOT being a cold hearted manslayer seemed to not exist at all, erased from existance. But my kiss went unheralded, for she was dead and there was no way to bring her back. So I buried her in the town cemetary, along with all the villagers we had killed, then used my sword so stained with blood as the cross, marking the spot where my beloved lay. But I had to get away. So I became a wanderer, someone who lingered from town to town, never staying long, seeing something that reminded me of...her."br/i

"And that's why I can't love YOU, Miss Kaoru. Something will go terribly wrong. I don't want to hurt you." Kenshin's tears fell to the ground now, something to see as they glimmered in the moonlight.br

"Kenshin...I...I..." Miss Kaoru's tears fell as well. "OH KENSHIN!" She flung her arms around his shoulders. "Oh, Kenshin, I'm SO sorry! I had no idea!"br

"Miss Kaoru, let go of me. I'm not ready to try this again." Kenshin pushed her gently away. "In fact, I don't know if I'll EVER be ready. That scar will forever bleed on my heart, and I don't think I can repair it. I won't hurt another person close to me. So go inside, Miss Kaoru. I'm going to take a walk. The puppies will be fine for a few minutes."br

Kaoru nodded stiffly and walked inside. "Goodnight, Kenshin..." She said softly.p


	2. Inseperable Or Are They?

Kenshin walked through the garden with his head bowed. The tears had stopped for the moment, but his heart still felt heavy from bringing up his most feared memory. iKaoru just doesn't understand,/i he thought. iI can't fall in love again, not when I still love Tomoe. Why can't I just let her go? She's been dead for nearly 7 years now.../i He jumped when he heard a noise. There was a man standing on top of the wall!br

"So, Battousai, we meet again."br

iI'd recognize that voice anywhere! But I KILLED him!/i Kenshin thought. It was the voice of the one who had loved Tomoe all those years ago: Taisuke.br

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" Kenshin yelled. His fists were clenched and his teeth were ground together. This was the man he hated most in the world.br

"Oh no, I'm very much alive, and I escaped our little encounter with nothing except for this." He pointed to a cross shaped scar on the cheek opposite the one Kenshin's was on. The scar brought terrible memories flooding back.p

i"I'll kill you, Taisuke!"br

"The day all Hell freezes over!"br

The two ran at each other, swords poised for the killing blow...p

And we would have killed each other, too,/iKenshin thought,i had it not been for...p

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!" The swordsmen yelled, feet pounding the ground. But just then a girl screamed something into the fray.br

"STOP!" Tomoe shouted. Kenshin and Taisuke looked over, missing each other's throats by inches, but leaving a deep gash in opposite cheeks.p

Tomoe...She's the only reason I'm alive right now... /iKenshin's hand travelled up to his scar...br

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR OLD MEMORIES, BATTOUSAI! PREPARE TO DIE!" Taisuke jumped down off the wall, black hair whipping in the wind and sword drawn.br

Kenshin reached for his own sword, only to find it gone. iI left it in the house!/i He realized with a jolt. iWhat do I do now...?/ibr

"KENSHIN! MOVE!" Sanosuke shoved Kenshin out of the way. The two tumbled along the walkway, coming to a stop a couple feet away. "What were you thinking? He was coming at you with a sword, dammit!"br

"I'm sorry, Sano... I was lost in thought." Kenshin rubbed his head.br

"No time for that now!" Sanosuke shoved Kenshin's sword into his hand. Taisuke was getting up from where he had almost killed Kenshin.br

"Very good, Battousai. But had it not been for your little friend, you'd be dead. I WON'T MISS THIS TIME!" Taisuke charged at the two.br

Kenshin drew his reverse-blade sword. "Don't--call--me--BATTOUSAI!" Kenshin's eyes blazed yellow. He met Taisuke's blade with a tremendous clang. There was crash after crash as the two swords met over and over. Finally Taisuke thrusted so hard it threw Kenshin off balance, breaking his sword and throwing him against the wall.br

Taisuke snickered. "Now, you die. GOODBYE BATTOUSAI! HYAAAAA-- UGH!!!!" Sanosuke had hit him from behind, sending him unconscious over the wall.br

"Kenshin! KENSHIN! Are you with me, pal? Say something!" Sano cradled Kenshin's head in one hand and slapped his face with the other.br

"What happened? OH MY GOD!" Kaoru came running out of the house, followed by Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume. "Yahiko! You and the girls stay back!" She screamed.br

Yahiko nodded and picked the two little girls up. "Kaoru! Is he ok?!" Yahiko craned his neck to see what was going on.br

Kaoru shook Kenshin hard. "Kenshin! Wake up! Oh, Kenshin!" She crossed her arms on his chest, laid her head in them and started to cry.br

Kenshin coughed up blood and uttered one word. "Tomoe..."centerp***p/center

Kenshin came to a couple of days later. His head and chest were bandaged, and he had a patch over his scar. Apparently the strain had burst it open again. Megumi was changing his bandages.br

"Rrg..." He muttered.br

"Oh, Sir Ken! You're awake!" Megumi looked over at him fondly. "Feel any better?"br

"I'm sad to say I still hurt all over, Miss Megumi."br

Megumi nodded. "Well, that's only to be expected after the fall you had. Here, drink this. It's pain reliever. I haven't been able to give you any since you were asleep, so it should help a lot." She poured some foul smelling liquid into a cup.br

"How long have I been out?" Kenshin asked, eyeing the medicine apprehensively.br

"About a week," Megumi replied. "Here, take this." She held out the medicine.br

Kenshin gulped and reached for it. "Oww... Did I break my arm?" He took it with the hand that hurt less and downed it quickly.br

Megumi shook her head. "No, but you were close. It'll hurt for a couple days, that's for sure." She took the empty cup. "I do hope you feel better soon. You're all everyone has talked about since the accident."br

There was a knock at the door. "Miss Megumi?" Kaoru's voice came through. "How's he doing?"br

"He's awake now, if that's what you mean. Come on in."br

Kaoru stepped into the room. When she saw Kenshin, she blushed deeply and said, "Glad to see you're awake..."br

Kenshin sighed. Kaoru still didn't get it. "Yes, but I'm afraid I haven't recovered completely." Kenshin sat up.br

"You really shouldn't move, Sir Ken," Megumi fretted. She moved to push Kenshin back down, but he had already walked past Kaoru and out the door.br

iI have to find Sano,/i he thought, i to thank him for coming to my rescue.../i He turned a corner and came out into the backyard.br

"Hey Kenshin," Sanosuke said. He was sitting up on the wall, tossing a rock up and down. "Our friend didn't stay long. Even after that punch I gave him, he got up and left."br

Kenshin smiled. "Sano... Thank you for what you did."br

Sanosuke gave him the thumbs up. "Your problem is you've always had to do it alone. You don't realize that now you have someone to help you."br

Kenshin stared at Sanosuke. His friend had hit the nail on the head. "How...how did you..."br

"Know?" Sanosuke finished. "Because I was the same way...before I found you." He jumped down from the wall and gave the shocked manslayer a hug. Kenshin looked up at him, eyes wide, not knowing what to say. "Kenshin, you showed me that there ARE some people in this world that are worth the time to get to know. You were my friend when the rest of the world had given up on me." He hugged him tighter. "Promise me we'll always stick together as best friends, ok Kenshin?"br

Kenshin laughed in disbelief. "Do you really mean that, Sanosuke Sagara? Do you really want me as a friend?"br

Sanosuke looked at him. "Do I ever say anything I don't mean?"br

Kenshin laughed. "Yes, like when you tell Miss Kaoru you won't go gambling?"br

Sanosuke shook Kenshin lightly. "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! I'm trying to be sentimental here..."br

Kenshin hugged Sanosuke's thin frame. "Then let's stick together. We've gone through too much to take another loss."br

"AWRIGHT!" Sanosuke ruffled Kenshin's hair. "Well, I gotta go wax that floor I owe you. So stick around, and maybe we can go down to the river and fish or something."br

"I'll be there." Kenshin watched Sanosuke retreat into the house. iThat was unexpected,/ihe thought. iWhy do they all love me so much? What have I done to deserve their devotion? A manslayer like me.../ibr

"Hey Kenshin!" Kaoru ran out into the yard and hugged him with all her might.br

"Aagh..." Kenshin's ribs exploded with pain. "Miss...Miss Kaoru...Rrg..."br

"Oh God, I'm sorry Kenshin! Are you alright?" She backed up quickly. "I was just so happy to see you--you've been out for a week--I just thought--"br

Kenshin put a finger over her lips and managed a weak smile. "D-don't worry about it...It doesn't hurt that much..."br

"Kenshin, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were attacked, I maybe could've stopped it-"br

"You couldn't have done anything."br

"How do you know?!" She was suddenly angry. "I'm a lot better swordsman than you take me for, Kenshin Himura!"br

"I just didn't want another person I cared about to be hurt, that's all. I know you could probably have taken Taisuke on your own if you really tried."br

"Oh...KENSHIN!" Kaoru leaned forward and, putting her arms around his neck, kissed him right on the lips.br

Kenshin's eyes were wide. He was powerless to do anything. "Oh, Miss Tomoe..."br

"What was that?" Kaoru was bright red. "I'm...sorry I didn't know what came over me..."br

Kenshin averted his eyes. "Oh, that's quite alright..." But it wasn't. That one kiss had aroused memories he wanted to consider forgotten. Pictures of Tomoe, Taisuke, and the battle floated through his mind as if they had just happened yesterday. "Miss Kaoru, I don't feel well. I think I'm going to ask Miss Megumi for some medicine." He got up and left without waiting for her consent.br

iI guess I'll just wait for Sano to finish with that floor,/i he thought. He stood outside the kitchen door and picked a cherry blossom up from the ground. iMust've fallen from a tree nearby./i He looked around for the tree, but there wasn't another pink blossom in sight. iThat's odd.../i Just then a memory floated through his mind.p

i"Here, Battousai. I want you to have this in gratitude for saving my life." Miss Tomoe held out a cherry blossom. "It's sakura. My mother always said that they brought good luck when given from one person to another. I wish it to you when you fight for the government, however lousy their intentions might be."br

"Thank you," Kenshin replied. He pocketed the small flower.br

"Think of me when you see another one, ok?" Miss Tomoe grinned sheepishly. "I know I sound cheezy, but I don't want you to forget me."br

Kenshin nodded. "It's not easy to forget someone like you."br

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm ugly, or annoying? Gee thanks."br

"Nono, not at all. It's just hard to forget about the first person in 10 years to say something cheerful to you."br

"Really?" Miss Tomoe's voice was wavering. "You mean no one's said anything nice to you for 10 years?"br

"Why would anyone have anything good to say about a manslayer?"br

"That's a stupid question, but one I don't have an answer for."br

"Then it's not a stupid question, now is it?"br

"There are stupid questions that don't have answers. Like "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Stuff like that."br

Kenshin sighed. "I don't have time for this, Miss Tomoe. I have a job to do."br

"I know... Well, I'll see you around, ok?"br

"Yeah...see you around." And Kenshin walked away into the night./ip

"I never did see her again..." /iKenshin said to himself.br

"What was that, Kenshin?" Sanosuke appeared from inside, smelling strongly of floor wax. In fact, it was so strong that Kenshin coughed and sprang away.br

"Ugh, Sano, how can you STAND smelling like that?"br

"Smelling like what?" Sanosuke sniffed his hand. "AGH! Kenshin, why didn't you TELL me that stuff reeked like this?!"br

"You...you mean you couldn't itell/i?" Kenshin's eyes were watering. He coughed again. "Figures..."br

"Well, nothing to do about it now. Let's go fishing, shall we?"br

"You'll scare all the fish away smelling like that! Not to mention anything ELSE that might by some horrible chance of misfortune be in the area..."br

"Oh, can it Kenshin. I'll go take a bath if it means that much to you." He walked back into the house.br

iNow would be a good time to find that cherry tree,/i Kenshin thought. He climbed up and over the fence and walked down the street. There were no cherry trees anywhere. Kenshin decided to ask someone who knew the town where he could find one.br

An old woman was sweeping her porch. "Is there anything I can help you with, young man?" She called.br

Kenshin jumped. "Um, yes as a matter of fact...Do you know where I could find a cherry tree?"br

"That's a very unusual question, but there aren't any cherry trees and there haven't been for the last 50 years. It's the wrong climate, not to mention they would have gone out of bloom a few months ago." She sighed dreamily. "I remember playing through the cherry trees when I was just a girl back in china..."br

Kenshin sensed a long flashback coming. "Well I really need to get going. Thanks for the information." But the lady was too far into her story to notice Kenshin slip away over the garden wall.br

His heart was pounding as he walked back to find Sanosuke. i"...but there aren't any cherry trees and there haven't been for the last 50 years..."/i He shook his head. iMaybe it's not a cherry blossom after all.../i He took it out of his pocket and examined it yet again. No, it was definitely a cherry blossom. He was about to kiss the petals when Sanosuke burst out the front door being chased by Kaoru.br

"THAT'LL BE THE LAST TIME YOU USE MY GOOD SHAMPOO, SANOSUKE SAGARA! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Kaoru was throwing empty shampoo bottles at Sanosuke's head.br

"C'mon Kenshin let's go! RUN!" Sanosuke grabbed Kenshin's hair and dragged him away down the street towards the fishing hole.br

iWhat was I thinking? It will only bring back bad memories.../i As Kenshin ran into the wind, he let the small flower fall from his hand and float away into the breeze.br

Sanosuke looked back. "What was that?" He asked.br

"Oh...nothing. Just something that was stuck to my shirt, that's all."br

Sanosuke shrugged and turned as he came to the pond. "Ready?" He tossed Kenshin a pole.br

"Yeah." They both cast out into the water.br

After a while of silence, a question came to Kenshin's mind. "Sano?"br

"Yo."br

"Why do you insist on being friends with me?"br

Sano looked at him. "What kind of question is that?"br

"It's just that we met as enemies, that's all. You were determined to kill me. Why didn't you go through with it?"br

"You still think too much like a manslayer. Things change."br

That last comment stung like a hot knife. After all the care he had taken to get away from being a manslayer, he was still considered one. Maybe he could never become a fully normal person...br

"Maybe I SHOULD go back to being a manslayer," Kenshin said quietly. "After all, everyone seems to think I still am one."br

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" Sano knocked Kenshin over with a punch to the shoulder. "You were the one who taught ME that the past isn't always what it seems! Besides, I don't know what I would do without ya buddy."br

Kenshin rubbed his shoulder. "Make up your mind! First you say that I think too much like a manslayer, then you say that I taught you to forget about your past."br

"I'm sorry Kenshin, but you seem to teeter back and forth from manslayer to wanderer. It's hard for me to decide as well."br

Kenshin looked at the still surface of the water. "I know, Sano. I know."br

"How touching."br

"HUH?!" Sano and Kenshin whirled around to see Taisuke standing behind them. Both lept to their feet.br

Taisuke smirked. "You two are pathetic. Battousai, have you forgotten everything you learned as a manslayer? If someone's out to kill you, shouldn't you kill them first? It's elementary, Battousai."br

"I AM NOT BATTOUSAI!" Kenshin screamed. He drew his reverse-blade sword and held it at ready.br

Taisuke laughed at his determination. "I heard your entire conversation with your so-called friend. You're not sure? Well, let me put in a piece of advice. Be the manslayer. There is nothing in this world that surpasses the feeling of exhileration you get when you're fighting to the death."br

"I--WILL--NOT! You're wrong! There ARE things better than taking someone's life!"br

"Oh? Then prove me wrong, Battousai. Just TRY to prove me wrong." Taisuke charged faster than the eye could follow, shoving Sanosuke out of the way and meeting Kenshin's blade with a deafening crash. The blade shook, then shattered into a million pieces. Kenshin fell back in shock, staring Taisuke in the eye.br

"Do you see now? You can never win again when you're not fighting to kill." Taisuke threw a sword to the ground at Kenshin's feet. "Pick it up, Battousai. Fight me for real."br

"Don't do it Kenshin!" Sanosuke screamed. "Don't be the heartless manslayer!" He stood in front of Kenshin. "I'll kill him myself rather than watch you degrade yourself to his level."br

Taisuke leered at Sanosuke. "So, you wish to die first? So be it." He resheathed his sword and beckoned to his new opponent.br

"I'm glad to see that you at least won't use a sword against an unarmed man. Maybe you do have a shred of decency left in that ugly heart of yours." Sanosuke walked forward.br

"We'll see who has more "decency" at the end of this," Taisuke spat under his breath.br

iI recognize that stance,/i Kenshin thought. iThat's one of the most powerful sword attacks ever created! The sheath slash!/i "WAIT! SANO, DON'T GO ANY CLOSER!" Kenshin grabbed the sword from the ground and ran in front of Sanosuke just in time to block the tremendous slash that would have cut his best friend in half. A line of blood appeared on his forearm.br

Taisuke laughed in triumph. "So the Battousai emerges at last! You picked up that sword, and there's no turning back! So let us battle as we would in the revolution! NO RESTRAINTS!" Taisuke turned and slashed at Kenshin's side. Kenshin blocked easily and sent a counter blow at Taisuke's neck. Taisuke moved, but a cut appeared at the base of his collar bone.br

"You...BASTARD!" Taisuke met swords with Kenshin once again.br

"I don't know what you're talking about, Taisuke. You seem to be the one who challenged me in the first place." Kenshin blocked another blow that was aimed for his head. "You fight out of sheer anger and vengeance. I fight to protect someone, someone who is very close to me. My best friend. But you wouldn't understand that, now WOULD YOU?!" He thrusted, sending his blade through Taisuke's shoulder.br

Taisuke jumped back, clutching the now streaming wound. "You HAVE grown soft, Battousai. You just gave me the key to victory."br

Kenshin looked at him coldly.br

"What do you mean, idiot?!" Sanosuke screamed. "Kenshin's not the one with a hole the size of my fist in his shoulder!"br

"Sano, don't. Just run. Get as far away from here as possible." Kenshin swung at Taisuke again.br

"Why?! Kenshin, I want to help you! Don't you understand? As willing as you are to fight for me, I'm just as willing to fight for you! Just let me HELP!" Sano charged at Taisuke. "HYAAAAAAAAAAH!"br

Taisuke turned and shot sideways just as Sano threw a punch that could have knocked out an elephant. "HOLD STILL DAMMIT!" Sano punched over and over, every time Taisuke dodging just in time.br

"Sano don't!" Kenshin tried to interfere, but Sanosuke just kept moving the battle away from him. Kenshin had to sit back helpless as the battle of the century happened before his eyes.br

"YOU FOOL! YOU JUST GAVE ME THE BATTOUSAI'S LIFE!" Taisuke thrusted his sword, sending it straight through Sanosuke's stomach. He then threw a strange powder on the wound, healing it up immediately then knocking Sanosuke out cold. "Goodbye, Battousai! We'll meet again, I'm sure of it!" He then swung Sanosuke over his shoulder and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.p


	3. The Loss of a Friend

"SANO!" Kenshin ran into the dust cloud. Coughing, he tried to find his friend. The dust was threatening his eyesight, making his eyes stream uncontrollably and impossible to see out of. "Sano!"  
"What's wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru came running down the street. "I heard you were in a battle--Are you hurt? OH!" She saw the stream of blood running his arm. "YOU'RE HURT!" She ran over to him and put pressure on his wound.  
"Leave me be, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin's head was bowed. "I let Sanosuke be taken by Taisuke."  
Kaoru laughed nervously. "Come on, Kenshin, you guys are pulling my leg. Sano's gonna jump out from behind a tree any second now and yell at me-"  
"NO MISS KAORU! I'M SERIOUS!" Kaoru looked at Kenshin, eyes wide. "Now listen!" She nodded. "Sanosuke was taken by Taisuke, and I couldn't stop it. He's gone now, and I have to go find him."  
"Then let me come with you!"  
"No. This is for me alone." Kenshin licked the blood off his arm. "I will find Sanosuke Sagara by myself."  
Kaoru tried to talk a couple times, but couldn't. "Kenshin, you look so dangerous right now. Are you sure you haven't become the Battousai again?"  
Kenshin turned and smiled gently at her. "Of course not, Miss Kaoru. The only one I'm still Battousai to are my enemies. And that, that might not be a bad thing."  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru ran up and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly. "Be careful."  
Kenshin lightly pushed her away. "Don't get too attached to me, Miss Kaoru. After I find Sanosuke, I'm going to be on my way." Then he turned and ran down the street, away from the startled girl left standing by the pond. 

***

Kenshin was sitting in his room packing a few things for his trip. _I knew it was too good to last..._ He pulled out a picture taken by the photographer a few weeks before after the train ride. They were all sitting in the park having a picnic together. He picked it up and set it in his bag.  
"Where do you think you're going, Battousai?"  
Kenshin whirled around, just waiting to see Taisuke leering at him through the doorway. But who he saw standing there was the last person he would have expected.  
"SANOSUKE!" He got up and gave Sanosuke a hug. "I thought you were captured!"  
Sanosuke pushed him roughly away. "You betrayed me. NOW YOU DIE!" He brandished a brand new Zanbatou. He brought it down where Kenshin's head had been a second earlier. A cut opened on the cheek opposite of his scar.  
"Sano! What are you doing?!" He dodged again as Sanosuke whirled and flung the gigantic sword at him. It crashed into the wall, sending the flimsy wood scattering over the backyard. "Why?!"  
"You know very well why. You are the Battousai! You work for the government! You kill people for no reason, just because they tell you to! DIE!" He pulled the Zanbatou up into the killing stance.  
Kenshin was stunned. "But Sano, I don't kill people meaninglessly...Those politicians have all done something wrong...and I haven't killed for years..."  
"Yeah? THEN WHAT ABOUT MISS TOMOE?!"  
Kenshin's eyes went wide. He shut them as he tried to keep tears from running down his face. He had been able to keep himself happy by saying that he had given up all that, but to hear it from his best friend...  
Sanosuke took the moment of awkwardness to his advantage and attacked Kenshin. But right as he got close enough to land a killing blow, he stopped. A tear running down Kenshin's face had thrown him off guard. But when Kenshin looked up at him, his eyes were clear and ruthless.  
"Go ahead. Land a cheap blow. Be a coward, just like Taisuke."  
"Feh! TAISUKE IS NO COWARD!" Sanosuke pulled his sword up to power strike. But, too quick to be seen, Kenshin brought up his new japanese sword and cut Sanosuke's chest.  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Sano dropped the Zanbatou, blood streaming out of the cut. He looked at Kenshin, pure hatred in his eyes. "We'll meet again, Battousai." Then he disappeared into the night.  
Kenshin got shakily to his feet. Blood dripped from the end of his sword. When he saw it, he threw the blade down onto the floor. "Never again..." He said to himself, "NEVER again." He walked out of the room, stepping on the sword as he went.  
Kaoru stepped out of her room. "Kenshin, are you leaving?" Her voice was cold and unforgiving.  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru. I'll see you arou---I mean, goodbye." He ran out of the house, taking only one thing; the picture of the happiness that had once been. 

That night, as he started a fire, Kenshin tried to remember what had happened that day by the fish pond. _Sanosuke was mortally wounded,_he thought,_ and then...and then hit with a powder!_ "OF COURSE!" He said out loud. "But what was that powder...?"  
"Good evening, Battousai."  
_Great, who is it this time?_ Kenshin turned around slowly, just to find Aoshi Shinomori and Hajime Saito standing there behind him.  
"Long time no see," Aoshi said, idly shining one of his katanas.  
"Uh, yeah. What brings you two here?"  
"We heard about your little brawl with Taisuke and we're here to help." Saito smirked.  
"Yeah, but we wouldn't be doing this except for the fact that we both owe you for something or another."  
Saito rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Whatever. I don't owe him anything."  
Aoshi shrugged.  
Kenshin smiled weakly. This was the break he needed. "Th...thank you. You don't have to..."  
Aoshi turned. "Ok I'm outta here." He took a few steps, then turned back. "Well, I have nothing better to do..."  
Saito coughed. "Shut up," muttered Aoshi.  
"I appreciate it." Kenshin stood up. "But what are we gonna do? I can't fight him with Sano on his side..."  
"What? Sanosuke Sagara is siding with _Taisuke_?" Aoshi sniggered. "Oh this is getting good..."  
"He's not doing it on purpose!" Kenshin screamed in Aoshi's face. "I think it has something to do with the powder Taisuke put in Sano's wound."  
Saito showed the first sign of being alive since they met. "Powder? What kind of powder?"  
"How should I know?" Kenshin put his head in his hands.  
"Well, what color was it?"  
"It was white, why?"  
Saito smirked triumphantly. "I knew it. It was deidu powder."  
Aoshi sat down next to Kenshin and put his hands toward the fire. "What the hell is that?"  
Saito sat next to Aoshi. "It's a powder that gives the administrator total and complete power of the taker. They do whatever the controller wants. And obviously Taisuke wants to kill you, and needs all the help he can get."  
Kenshin rubbed his head. "All I want is to get Sano back. Then I'll continue on my way as a wanderer."  
"Interesting," Saito said. "I thought you had finally found your place with those people."  
The wanderer smiled ruefully. "I thought I had too."  
The three talked for a while afterwards, but towards midnight Kenshin was the only one up. He sat gazing into the fire for quite some time, just thinking about all that had happened in the last few days. _Just 3 days ago things were going great..._ Kenshin looked at his new comrades. _They could both be a lot of help, with Aoshi's skills and Saito's mind. I just wonder if Taisuke will take them too. Maybe I should just go..._ Kenshin put another log on the fire to keep his friends warm, then got up to leave. But just as he was about to leave the circle of light, Aoshi grabbed his ankle, sending him sprawling.  
"Why do you insist on doing this alone, Himura?" He asked in a low voice. "When will you realize that you don't always have to carry the world on your shoulders alone?"  
Kenshin spit a twig out of his mouth and turned to Aoshi. "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt that's all." He situated himself so he was facing his friend. "You know, Sano said the exact same thing to me, and look where he is now."  
Aoshi rolled his eyes. "He got that way protecting you, didn't he? So don't you think you should get him back and be there for him? Or are you going to take the cowardly way out and run from him? And what about Miss Kaoru?"  
"She doesn't love me anymore. Heck, I don't know if she even LIKES me."  
"Did you push her away as well?"  
Kenshin started and looked at Aoshi.  
"I hit the nail on the head, didn't I." Aoshi grabbed Kenshin's collar. "Listen up! You don't need to push everyone dear to you away! That's why you're a wanderer. You don't HAVE to be! I did the same thing, when I wanted to defeat YOU! Misao...everyone...I pushed them all away. Then you came and showed me that I COULD have a place. And now that I do, you're telling me YOU'RE gonna give up YOUR place? Yours is much better than mine will ever be, and I'd gladly take it FOR you! But since that's not gonna happen, you'd better take it back!" He pushed Kenshin away, letting go of his collar. "You were always everything I wanted to be...I was always so jealous...But what is there to be jealous of now? You've given up everything for selfish reasons..."  
Kenshin looked strangely at him. "You were jealous of me?"  
Aoshi glared up at him. "Of course I was, fool! You had absolutely EVERYTHING!" Aoshi drew his katana and thrust it at Kenshin's throat.  
Kenshin dodged and struck the blade with his own, sending it careening out of Aoshi's hand. It thunked into the heart of the nearest tree.  
"You see?!" Aoshi screamed. "You can do anything!" He tried to punch him.  
Saito's hand shot up and grabbed his fist. "Are you trying to wake up the whole damn world?!" He bent Aoshi's wrist back.  
"Ergh..."  
"Let him go," Kenshin said quietly. "He was trying to make me see something..."  
Saito snorted. "Well, did you see it?" He let go of Aoshi's hand and snickered at his own joke.  
But Kenshin took the jest seriously. "Sometimes you're blinded, even when something is right in front of your nose." He laughed slightly. "And right now, I don't see because it's not true."  
Aoshi looked up at him, then gazed off into the forest. "Your friends love you, Kenshin Himura. You're not helping them, you're just hurting them more."  
The group said nothing more the rest of the night. 

***

The next day the group set out in silence. Kenshin was lost in thought. _So much has happened in the last few days..._  
"Hey."  
Kenshin looked over at Aoshi. Aoshi's hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he looked off into the woods. He spoke in a low mutter, apparently embarrassed about what he was about to say. "Sorry about last night," he said hastily. "Sometimes I just get so worked up about how I almost lost everything...and it was _you_ who brought me back." He shrugged. "I was out of line."  
The wanderer smiled. "Don't worry about it. I understand."  
Silence fell again and lasted the next few hours. Kenshin spent a lot of that time staring up at the sky, lost in thought. Saito walked ahead with Aoshi behind. _"There's only one problem with you, Kenshin."_ Sano's voice echoed through Kenshin's head. _"You try to take the whole world on your shoulders; but you forget, I'm here to help."_ The ruby-haired samurai turned to the man walking behind me. "Aoshi, do you think I'm arrogant?"  
Aoshi was startled by the sudden question. "What are you getting at?" He asked suspiciously.  
"I'm wondering...Sanosuke always said I always did everything for myself and that I never accepted help from others..."  
Saito looked back at him. "There's no one you can depend on except yourself, so there's no problem there."  
"But that estranges you from people," Aoshi cut in. "Unlike you, Cricket Man, some of us have a group to look out for."  
Saito snickered. "Oh yes, the great Oni Waban group. I'm SURE they couldn't live without YOU."  
"I'M A GREAT LEADER!"  
"Suuuuuuuure."  
"Wanna say that to my fist?!"  
Kenshin stepped in between the two men. "Saito, Aoshi! This is no time to fight. Do you remember why we're here?"  
"Not really. Why ARE we here?" Aoshi asked Saito.  
"We both owe the Battousai a favor, you moron."  
The Oni Waban leader looked at Kenshin. "Saito," he said slowly. "I'm beginning to think of the Battousai as less of a nemesis...and more of a friend, of sorts."  
"You're a fool." Saito said simply, then turned around and kept walking.  
Kenshin fondled the sword at his side. _IS it foolish to have friends...?_  
"YES BATTOUSAI IT IS!" A branch broke above them, and Sano deflty jumped to the ground in front of them. He grinned maniacally, then raised a finger to point at the manslayer. "Do you know WHY? Do you know WHY it is foolish to count on someone other than yourself?!"  
Kenshin tensed, ready to spring if his former best friend tried anything. "You tell me, you traitor!" He could barely make the words pass his lips, for they reminded him of the first time he had been attacked by Sanosuke Sagara, and all the times the fighter for hire had come to his aid. Sano had truly been someone he could depend on.  
Sanosuke laughed his crazed laugh again. "Me? A traitor? Seems to me that you're the one always walking away, always being off on your own. Maybe I just got tired of your wanderer ways."  
"WAIT!" Aoshi jumped in front of Kenshin. "Wasn't Taisuke there when Sanosuke was taken? What if he used some kind of mind controlling acupuncture? You can't attack him knowing this, can you?"  
Saito looked at Aoshi incredoulously. "Don't tell me you're going soft too?! God, the world already has enough weaklings. If the strong become weak, the whole nation of JAPAN will fall!"  
"Not necessarily, Saito," Kenshin said quietly. "Sometimes, all it takes to save a nation is a friend's determination to protect a comrade."  
Sanosuke snickered. "Stop spouting nonsense, you fool!" He raised his newly repaired Zanbatou and charged at the manslayer and company. Aoshi jumped to the left and drew his katanas, while Saito sprung straight forward, sword already drawn and ready.  
Kenshin couldn't move as the ensuing battle roared into progress. How could he attack his best friend?  
"BATTOUSAI!"  
Saito's yell brought him back to the real world.  
"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE, OR ARE YOU GOING TO HELP US?! YOUR FRIEND AIN'T NO PUSHOVER!!!"  
Kenshin nodded numbly. He slowly drew his sword, the reverse blade shining in the morning sunlight. Sano smirked. "So, the Battousai has finally won out over the gentle manslayer? Good. I need some entertainment." He easily knocked Aoshi and Saito to the ground, leaving them both unconscious.  
_He seems even stronger than before!_ Kenshin thought, as he circled around Sanosuke. _Even his movements have become seemless!_ KLANG! Their swords met again and again. Every time Sanosuke swung, Kenshin parried. But the great weight of the Zanbatou was crushing his sleek reverse blade. The Battousai could already see a large crack in the blunt side of the blade.  
"What's wrong, Battousai? You didn't seem to have nearly this much trouble fighting against Taisuke the great! Are you afriad of hurting wittle ol' me?!" He brought the Zanbatou down with bone crunching strength. Kenshin brought his sword up to parry the blow, but the fracture gave way, and his sword cracked in half as if it were a twig in a strong wind.  
The fighter for hire leered at the now powerless samurai. "You have no weapon. What is the all mighty Battousai going to do now?" He looked over at the unconscious Saito. He picked up the man's sword, flipped it so the hilt was toward Kenshin. "Will you act like a real man and stop playing with toys?" Sanosuke spat where the broken reverse blade sword lay.  
Kenshin looked at the sword that was just inches from his grasp. He started to reach for it, but then Tomoe's face flashed before his eyes. "I CAN'T DO IT!" Kenshin kicked Saito's sword from Sanosuke's hand. "When I swore never to kill again, I meant it, Sanosuke Sagara. I won't stoop to killing again, that I won't. NEVER again." He sank to his knees. "Do with me what you will, but I will not kill again."  
"Thank you for sealing your death warrant. GOODBYE, BATTOUSAI!" He raised the sword high above his head.  
Kenshin braced himself.  
Sanosuke wavered. He fell to the ground clasping his head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Kenshin looked up, eyes wide. "SANOSUKE! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"


End file.
